Kasih Sayang Di Atas Pelangi
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: (CHP 2 UP!)hanya kisah cinta segiempat antara Taufan, Ice, Yaya dan Blaze yang membuat Taufan menjadi terluka lahir batin./" jika kau mengibaratkan dirimu kertas dan ia adalah pensil, maka izinkanlah aku tuk menjadi penghapus, agar aku bisa menghapus semua sakit hati dan masalah yang kau alami"-Blaze /Blaze X Fem!Taufan/ mind to read and review?
1. PROLOGUE

Pagi yang cukup tenang di SMA 1 pulau rintis, karena tak adanya suara yang dapat memekakan teinga sampai jebol. Oh ya tapi ada yang aneh, kemana para tukang ribut yang biasanya selalu beradu mulut di sekolah ini? Ini terlalu tenang masalahnya. Dan hal itu dirasakan oleh Blaze, si anak hyperactive yang merupakan ketua klub dari sepakbola, judo dan atletik. Dan sat ini pula ia sedang mencari teman perempuan yang selalu menggunakan topi miring. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan?

Ya Taufan dimata Blaze sendiri adalah orang yang mengerti akan keadaanya, selalu menerima sisi baik dan buruk dari dirinya. Tak peduli Blaze itu sering dipanggil ke ruang BK. Taufan selalu ada disampingnya, kapanpun ia membutuhkan. Tak seperti kakaknya-Halilintar- dan sepupunya –Ice- yang selalu mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Ok Blaze sudah mencari keseluruh tempat tapi Taufan belum ditemukan.

 _Harus bagaimana ini?' batin Blaze gusar._

Ketika berada di Taman , ia menemukan Taufan sedang menangis. Tunggu? Taufan menangis?apa dunia akan kiamat?

"Taufannnn,"teriak Blaze dar kejauhan. Taufan yang segera menangis langsung menoleh dan berlari kearah Blaze.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Blaze saat Taufan ada sekitar 1 meter darinya.

"Ice..dia...hiks..selingkuh...huwaaaaaaa" racau Taufan di sela tangisannya. Apa Blaze belum cerita kalau Taufan adalah kekasih dari sepupunya Ice?

"sudah sudah aku kan ada disini." Ucap Blaze sambil menenangkan Taufan yang masih menangis.

"sekarang ceritakan padaku ada apa?"tanya Blaze kembali.

"dia sedang mencium pipi Yaya saat aku menghampirinya di Taman belakan sekolah"

"sudahlah...relakan saja Ice. Masih banyak kok pria yang masih mencintaimu."ucap Blaze.

"siapa ?"

' _salah satunya aku. Kapan kau akan melihat keberadaan akan cintaku Taufan?'_

 **BOBOIBOY (C) MONSTA**

 **WARNING:FEM!TAUFAN, FEM! FANG HALI BLAZE SIBLINGS DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN FIC INI**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **HAPPY ENJOY READERS...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian...

KRINGGGGGGGGGGG...

-BEL MASUK PUN BERBUNYI

"nah sudah daripada kamu galau terus mending kita kekelas saja. Nanti keburu ada guru lho..."

"baiklah Blaze, makasih kamu mau jadi teman curhatku" ucap Taufan memaksakan senyum. Seandainya kau tahu Taufan, Blaze membenci senyumanmu karena kesedihan yang kau rasakan.

"hmmmm baiklah aku juga mau kekelas. Sampai jumpa nanti istirahat Taufan...bye" ucap Blaze lalu berlari kedalam kelas karena guru killer siap di depan mata.

 **Di kelas XI A...**

"Kau kenapa Taufan?kok kusut gitu mukanya?" tanya Gempa, si ketua osis sekaligus teman sebangku Taufan.

"biasalah. Dia paling menangisi Ice lagi karena Ice sedang bersama Yaya tadi." Jawab Fang cuek bebek. Gempa merasa terkejut. Ia dapat merasakan pasti hati Taufan saat ini sedang hancur dan moodnya lagi tak bagus. Maka dari itu ia akan menghibur sahabatnya ini.

"sudahlah...nanti kan kau bisa marahi dia saat istirahat."ucap Gempa.

"bagaimana hatinya tak hancur Gempa? Jelas sekali Taufan melihat Ice sedang mencium pipi kanan Yaya. Kalau aku jadi kau Taufan, aku akan mematahkan kaki dan tangannya sampai ia tak bisa bergerak." Ucap Fang sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Taufan melirik Fang. ia pasti sedang menahan kesal karena sahabatnya merasa dipermainkan. Apalagi diantara ketiga sahabatnya hanya Fang yang mempunyai nyali untuk membunuh seseorang jika salah satu diantara sahabatnya terluka pasti ia yang akan bertindak karena membuat sahabatnya sih Yandere.

"sudahlah Fang. jangan begitu juga kali...kan kasihan Ice" kata Gempa.

"mana bisa begitu! Dia harus diberi hukuman yang setimpal Gempa. Aku takkan biarkan ia dapat melukai Taufan lagi." Ucap Fang dengan semangat yang membara. Sdangkan Gempa hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Fang yang sedikit emosian. Tapi sebagai kekasih plus sahabat yang baik, ia akan mengingatkan Fang bahwa itu salah.

"tapi Fang, apa kau mau berurusan dengan Halilintar?"tanya Gempa. Fang bungkam seketika. Sedangkan Taufan hanya menatap langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Pikirannya jauh kemasalah tadi pagi yang ia alami.

'aku kurang apa untukmu Ice. Bahkan aku sudah berkorban banyak untuk cinta kita' batin Taufan meratapi. Karena bosan ia menyetel salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Daan saat di reff ia pun mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut

 _Kamu berbohong akupun percaya_

 _Kamu lukai ku tak peduli_

 _Coba kau fikir, dimana ada cinta seperti ini_

 _Kau tinggalkan aku ku tetap disini_

 _Kau dengan yang lain ku tetap setia_

 _Tak usah tanya kenapa_

 _Aku Cuma punya hati..._

 **Di kelas XI B...**

"Aduh kenapa ulangannya susah bangt sih?" racau Gopal.

"makanya belajar dong biar tak di remedial terus." Timpal Thorn.

"tapi kalau aku belajarpun tak ada gunanya, kalau nilaiku anjlok lagi, aku takkan di kasih jajan sama ayahku." Ratap gopal.

"memang apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Solar sambil memperbaiki letak topinya.

"dasar topi miring. Bahkan otaknya juga ikut miring." Cibir Gopal,.

"apa aku bilang?!" murka solar.

"tolong aku Thorn" mohon Gopal pada Thorn yang disertai puppy eyes no jutu. Thorn mendadak jadi mual.

"berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu Gopal" ucap Thorn.

Blaze hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Tak ada keinginannya tuk melerai mereka. Lagi pula memang benar, ulangan tadi cukup menyusahkan. Tapi beruntung karena ia belajar semalam jadi itu tak terlalu masalah. Hei, begini begini pun Blaze adalah rangking 2 umum disekolahnya. Makanya ia jadi terkenal. Dan sifatnya yang childish menambah cute pada Blaze.

"hei Blaze kau sedang apa?"tanya Gopal menyelidik. Blaze langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan bicara dengan tergagap.

"a-aku sedang tak melakukan apapun." Jawab Blaze sekenanya.

"tapi kau..."

 **KRINGGGGGGGGGG**

"nah sudah bel istirahat. Aku mau jemput Taufan dulu ya, bye" ucap Blaze langsung ngacir dari kelasnya. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya geleng geleng kepala.

"kasihan ya Blaze. Kalau saja Taufan peka akan perasaannya pasti ia takkan banyak melamun seperti tadi." Ucap Solar.

"kau benar. Lagi pula apa hebatnya Ice? Dia itu tak lebih dari playboy cap kangkung yang selalu mempermainkan hati orang." Tambah Thorn.

"ya sudahlah. Daripada kalian ribut tak jelas mending iku aku yuk ke kantin." Ajak Gopal.

"bolehlah." Ucap mereka berdua kompak. Lalu mereka bertiga pun menuju kantin tuk mengistirahatkan otak serta pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

"Taufan ke kantin yuk." Ajak Gempa.

"aku tak lapar." Tolak Taufan halis.

"cish awas saja kau Ice!" desis Fang tajam. Tak lama terdengar suara cempreng yang cetar membahana sampai mengalahkan jambul syahrini.

"HALO PAGI SEMUAAAAAAA" teriak orang tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Blaze.

"kau ini apa apaan sih Blaze? Kupingku kan jadi sakit." Keluh Fang.

"heheheh maaf deh. Oh ya Taufan kekantin yuk. Nanti aku traktir kamu makan mie goreng deh." Rayu Blaze. Seketika raut wajah Taufan langsung sumringah.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Taufan sambil menarik Blaze keluar. Sedangkan mereka-Gempa dan Fang- hanya memandang Taufan dengan pandangan-dia-tak-waras. Karena itu, dua pasangan sejoli ini juga mengikuti Taufan Dan Blaze ke kantin.

Saat di kantin Taufan makan dengan lahap, bahkan Blaze mengira Taufan belum makan setahun.

"pelan pelan nanti keselek." Ucap Blaze.

"biarin." Ucap Taufan tak mau kalah. Saat selesai makan mereka berdua mengobrol, entah hobi atau yang lainnya. Namun pandangan Taufan langsung sendu saat melihat Ice sedang menggandeng mesra tangan Yaya. Blaze yang melihatnya hanya memasang senyum sedih. **.**

 ** _'kapan kau akan melihat cintaku yang tulus ini Taufan? Apakah aku harus mati dulu tuk bisa dapatkan cintamu yang suci?_** **' batin Blaze.**

 **Next or stop?**

 **krisar selalu diterima**


	2. Pengakuan

Taufan tak tahu harus apa ia bersikap pada Ice. Apakah ia harus biasa saja atau malah balas dendam pada Ice karena sudah mempermainkan hatinya?

Ia tak tahu namun ia juga bingung harus bagaimana dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ia tak tahu caranya agar ia bisa terlepas dari jeratan cinta yang membuatnya menjadi sesak nafas.

Haruskah ia mengalah kepada Yaya dan merelakan cintanya?

 **Boboiboy (c) mosta**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning: fem! Taufan , fem! Fang , dan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini**

 **Rnjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taufan hanya memandang sedih kepada Ice. Namun tanpa diduga Fang datang dan menghampiri meja Ice lalu menggebraknya hingga meja itu retak sedikit.

"heh Ice! Kau memang tak tahu malu ya? Kau itu sudah punya pacar! Untuk apa kau mencari pacar lagi hah?! Kau memang tak punya hati. Dan gadis ini ternyata .tak kusangka. Yaya Yah adalah seorang wanita penggida dan perusak hubungan orang, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Kau mau jadi musuh dalam selimut hah?!" murka Fang. Gempa yang melihatnya langsung membawa Fang menjauh dari meja Ice lalu membawa kembali ke meja tempat ia dan Taufan duduk.

"kau ini apa apaan sih Gempa? Dia itu memang harus di kasih pelajaran yang setimpal agar ia itu sadar. Memangnya siapa dia sampai bisa mempermainkan hati Taufan seperti itu? Aku tak terima okoknya. Pokoknya aku bakal buat perhitungan sama dia!" ucap Fang tanpa henti yang membuat kuping Gempa panas mendengar celotehan dari sang kekasih. Gempa hanya menghela nafas.

"sudahlah...biarkan saja dia. Lagipula apa hakmu tuk memarahinya?" ucap Gempa yang sukses membuat Fang bungkam tak lagi bicara. Taufan hanya melamun lalu kembali menitikkan air mata. Blaze yang ada didekatnya langsung memeluk dan mengusap rambut Taufan pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"sudahlah...buat apa kau menangisi Ice? Dia memang pria yang sangat brengsek bukan untukmu? Untuk apa kau menangisinya lagi?"

"aku...aku tak tahu tapi entajh kenapa hatiku sangat sakit melihat mereka berdua."

"tapi kau harus ingat satu hal Taufan."

"apa itu Blaze?"

"kau masih punya aku. Tak sadarkah bahwa aku sayang kamu melebihi diriku sendiri?" ucap Blaze keceplosan. Taufan langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Blaze.

"kau bercanda kan Blaze?" tanya Taufan tak percaya.

"sayangnya ia sedang tak bercanda Taufan." Ucap Solar.

"sejak kapan kalian kesini?" pekik Blaze kaget.

"baru saja. Dan lagipula Ice itu memang playboy Taufan. Tidakkah kau sadar perhatian Blaze yang selama ini ia berkan padamu? Apa kau memang dibutakan oleh cinta hingga kau tak mau menoleh pada lelaki lain?" tanya Thoen. Pertanyaan Thorn sekarang menyudutkan Taufan.

Tes...tes...tes...

Hujan membasahi bumi. Melambangkan hati sang gadis bertopi miring yang sedang dilanda kebingungan luar biasa. Ia tak tahu sahabat dekatnya- Blaze- menyukai dirinya sejak kelas satu smp. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali tuk tak melihat ketulusan hati sahabatnya itu.

Taufan menghela nafas lalu ia menari Blaze kebawah hujan yang sedang menumpahkan isinya.

"apa yang kau lalukan?!" ucap Blaze bingung setengah berteriak. Taufan awalnya diam lalu memeluk Blaze dengan erat. Sekarang Blaze semakin bingung. Apa maksudnya dari gadis bertopi biru ini?

"maafkan aku Blaze. Aku memang bodoh telah menyia nyiakan cintamu sejak awal. Aku mem,ang tak peka akan perasaanmu. Aku terlalu terobsesi tuk mendapatkan hati Ice hingga kau jadi terluka. Maafkan aku." Ucap Taufan lantang. Blaze terharu.

"jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Taufania Lestari Fantastika?"

"ya aku mau Blaze surya Alam."

Mereka berdua lamgsung berpelukan kembali tuk menghangatkan badan yang semakin menggigil. Dibawah Air hujan mereka dapat mengetahiu perasaan masing masing. Sedangkan para murid tak terkecuali Fang dan Gempa yang yang memotret kejadian disana. Mereka semua bahagia karena melihat Taufan bahagia. Sedangkan Ice dan Yaya langsung menyingkir dari kantin karena mereka merasa terabaikan.

Dibawah rintissan hujan, mereka tersenyum

Dibawah rintisan hujan mereka menangis

Dibawah rintisan hujan mereka dapat tertawa lepas

Terkadang hujan membawa kesedihan

Tapi juga membawa kebahagiaan...

Hujan pun reda. Blaze dan sang kekasih menuju koperasi tuk membeli seragam baru. Tak mungkin kan kekelas menggunakan seragam basah?

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian mereka kembali ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Entah sekolah sedang baik hati atau memang mereka berdua sangat beruntung karena jam istirahat ditambah lagi waktunya selama sejam. Benar benar hal yang tak terduga bukan?

Taufan dan Blaze memesan mie goreng. Setelah datang mereka langsung saling menyuapi layaknya pasangan pengantin baru. Thorn dan Solar hanya cekikikan melihat Blaze belepotan dengan kecap layaknya anak kecil. Sedangkan Taufan hanya tertawa lepas.

"hahaha kau ini Blaze. Kau ini anak kecil apa sudah besar sih?" ucap Taufan sambil menyindir. Blaze langsung cemberut lalu kembali tersenyum secerah matahari.

"meskipun aku ini childish tapi aku ini setia tahu!" ucap Blaze membanggakan diri. Taufan hanya memutar matanya.

"kau ini narsis sekali sih Blaze?" sindir Fang.

"biarin." Balas Blaze tak mau kalah.

Taufan langsung mencubit pipi Blaze yang gembil saking gemasnya.

"kau ini Blaze. Kau begitu lucu dan imut. Aku jadi ingin mencubitmu terus." Ucap Taufan.

"kalau aku terus dicubit nanti aku jadi bakpao dong?" ucap Blaze ngambek.

Taufan kembali tertawa. Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi Blaze karena ia bisa membuat Taufan kembali tersenyum.

'terima kasih tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat cinta yang begitu indah untuk hatiku...' batin Blaze.

Semenjak saat itu Taufan dan Blaze menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis. Namun apakah mereka bisa menghalangi semua rintangan dengan mudah dan ronrongan dari Ice dan Yaya?

.

.

"tuhan...aku harus bagaimana? Aku suka Blaze tapi aku juga cinta Ice. Aku harus apa?" batin Yaya gusar saat berada dikelas sendirian. Oh Yaya tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau itu ratu Egois?

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf baru segini. Untuk konflik asli akan di chapter depan, ini hanya pemanasan.**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
